Flexible recloseable containers are provided in some applications where a plurality of containers are mounted together in such a way that the containers are separated from one another as they are used. Examples of this include containers provided in a supermarket for use by a store employee in the meat department. As the employee receives an order for food, a container is separated from the group of containers, and filled with the product to be sold.
It is important in such a retail situation to minimize the time required by the employee to serve the customer. Therefore, bags that are provided to the employee in an upside-down orientation require wasted effort on the part of the employee to reorient the bag. Further, containers that are provided in the closed state must be opened prior to the insertion of the goods. This further wastes the time of the employee.
What is needed is a flexible recloseable container that overcomes these problems. The present invention does this in a novel and unobvious way.